SUEÑOS DE CHICAS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Porque entre dulces sonrisas y coloridos vestidos Lizzy aprendio a esconder lo que una chica pocas veces aprende, pero por protegerlo es capaz de mostar su verdadero yo. Lizzy-Ciel, spoiler manga.


_08-JULIO-11_

**SUEÑOS DE CHICAS**

Porque entre dulces sonrisas, coloridos vestidos y un peinado infatil se puede continuar soñando. Creyendo que las mujeres deben ser lindas y debiles frente a los hombres, porque sólo así parece que son ellos los fuertes y tu puedes seguir esperando a un príncipe azul.

Después de todo; todas las mujeres sueñan con eso y más a esa edad cuando sí lo deseas puedes ir con tu madre y pedirle te relate un cuento de hadas antes de dormir y soñar con un día casarte con ese caballero.

Porque entre dulces sonrisas se aprende a esconder el temor y las dudas, con una sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro frente a los demás eclipsas una parte de tu personalidad. Aquella que quieres que muy pocos conozcan, en especial la persona que amas porque conoces sus propios miedos y prefieres ser tu la que esconda su personalidad antes de incomodarlo.

Cuando conociste lo que no le gustaba te diste cuenta que tu contenÍas una parte de eso que él tanto detestaba. Por eso te reusaste a sostener una vez más la espada y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sentiste arder tu mejilla despúes de que tu madre te abofeteara, pero al sentir el cálido abrazo de la mujer que con la misma ternura con que te abrazaba y se dirigia a su familia era capaz de tomar desciciones sin dudarlo te hizo creer que tal vez tu deberías ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Pero si a Ciel le gustaba más la chica débil mientras que tu madre insistia en aprender el arte de la espada, tomaste la decision de complacer a los demás mientras tu seguias soñando que Ciel con la poca habilidad con la espada podría protegerte, después de todo eres su tierna y débil prometida.

Nunca permitiste que tu corazón tomara la desición; hasta ese invierno, el mismo que se llevó a tu Ciel, a tus vestidos llenos de color, tu sonrisa y tus sueños.

Y cuando el regresó al lado de ese mayorno negro una parte de ti supo que el hombre a su lado no era el único que portaba el color negro, lo supiste cuando lo abrazaste y su reacción ya no era la de meses atrás. También te diste cuenta que tu misma habías cambiado en tan poco tiempo y con esa sonrisa que todo lo oculta, escondiste tu propio dolor al tomar la desición de volverte más fuerte para protegerlo.

Pero ahora te has dado cuenta que aquellas horas invertidas en combates fingidos y el haber hecho a un lado aquellos hermosos zapatos de tacón por unos de piso todo para fingir frente a Ciel, bien valian la pena si ahora eres capaz de mantenerte de pie con aquellos zapatos de niña que tanto odiabas y con la espada que te reusabas a usar por considerarla poco linda, frente a Ciel para protegerlo.

Porque incluso cuando habías abandonado hace mucho tus sueños de niña sabes que no puedes abandonar tan facilmente al hombre que amas. Aún cuando tu rostro no lo parece aquella es la sonrisa más sincera en tanto tiempo porque has tomado la desicion de protegerlo, de usar aquello que más odias en beneficio suyo, porque lo habías perdido ya una vez y cuando se reencontro contigo te hiciste la promesa de jamás volver a dejarlo ir.

Por eso ahora blandes la espada, apenas eres consiente de la masacre que tu misma estas provocando. Lo que importa en ese momento es proteger el sueño que nunca has abandonado, porque incluso cuando habías actuado de acuerdo a los deseos de otros lo has hecho esperando la felicidad y bienestar de Ciel, aquella que construlles exclusivamente para él día a día y que tanto esfuerzo te ha costado.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que ha pasado un año desde mi último fic, pero los últimos chps del manga me han inspirado y este ha sido el resultado. Lizzy-Ciel siempre ha sido mi pareja fav. y ver lo que ha hecho la mangaka con Lizzy me ha inspirado para hacer este fic.<em>

_Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, tmbn espero hacer la versión de Ciel respecto a este cambio en la chica._

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


End file.
